A Lost Sibling
by Heisui
Summary: What happens when Lloyd meets a girl, who turns out to be a sister he doesn't remember? [SPOILERS!]
1. Chapter 1

I came up with this last night and wrote all of it in about 3 hours! This is chapter one, but the rest is prewritten. It's too big to put in one chapter...

To all the people reading When Death Gets Boring :

No, I haven't given up on it. I'm working on chapter 8 :3

**Disclaimer : I don't own Tales, but I do own Mist, who I invented last night :D **

Yeah...so it's basically Mist's POV, a human raised in Heimdall, who's related to a certain swordsman...**  
**

* * *

Wind whistled around my ears as I stayed crouched in the darkness, watching Sylvarant's Chosen every move. The village elder had sent me to find her and then help her get the mana leaf. There was a monster guarding it, the elder sent me to help them defeat it. 

"So, where are we going now?" A boy in red asked.

"There should be mana leaf in Latheon Gorge, Lloyd." A woman with an orange jacket replied.

'Lloyd'. That named sounded awfully familiar, like I had heard it somewhere before. And Lloyd isn't a common name.

I was raised in Heimdall, even though I was human. In some ways I was...special. The elder said I was found near the Tower of Salvation. I don't remember much about my past, but I do remember that my mother died and I lived alone with my father for a while. I don't remember anything about the day I was abandoned. The elder said I was about three years old when he found me.

He also said that I was holding a blue feather. I still have it. The elder came to a conclusion that I must've been the daughter of a member of Cruxis.

I planned on stopping them at the deepest part of Latheon Gorge. I knew the place very well, I used to go and visit the storyteller when I was a child. I had to wait a long time before I started hearing voices and the sound of footsteps. They entered the cave.

"So, according to the storyteller, the mana leaf should be here, somewhere..." The woman in the orange jacket stated.

This is where I come in. I jumped from the ledge I was hiding upon and landed before them.

"Stop right there!" I said.

"Who're you?" The boy in red asked.

"Is Sylvarant's Chosen with you?"

A girl with blond hair stepped forward. "...Me?"

"Colette!" The boy in red said, disappointed.

"Very well then. Come with me." I said.

"...What?" The Chosen and the boy in red said in unison.

"Don't you need a mana leaf? The village elder told me to help you get to it. There's a monster guarding it and I thought you'd need help..."

There was an awkward silence. Why did the village elder have me, of all people, do this?

"Who are you?" The woman in the orange jacket asked.

I had no time to reply, the monster known as Plantix, emerged from the ground. A kendama using half-elf charged up what seemed like a fire spell. The boy in red charged for it. The woman in the orange jacket, who seemed to be a healer, stayed back to heal. A girl who looked like she was from Mizuho fought with her magic-infused cards. A man with blue hair, who was handcuffed, fought with his feet next to a younger girl with pink hair, fighting with a ax atleast two times her size. Zelos, the perverted Chosen, fought alongside the others. Sylvarant's Chosen charged up what seemed to be Judgment.

I took out my bow and a few arrows. Being raised in Heimdall, it was natural to become an archer. My aim had perfected with the years and I could now launch fire arrows if I wished. I stayed behind and hit the monster a few times, while the others charged at it with their weapons.

We had the monster down in no time. Then they collected the leaf and we were back to the storyteller's house. I wasn't off the hook, I knew they would start bombarding me with questions sooner or later. The storyteller greeted them warmly.

"I see you've defeated the monster." He said.

"You knew about that? Why didn't you tell us?" The boy in red asked.

"Whatever I would've said wouldn't have changed anything." He looked at me. "Oh, Mist! I haven't seen you in a while! How've you been?"

Everyone stared at me. I cleared my throat. Now I'd definetly have to tell them a life story...

"I've been...great. I learned the fire arrow technique."

"That's great! Not many people are able to master it."

"You guys...know each other?" The boy in red asked.

"Yes. I always visited him when I was a child. I suppose I should introduce myself... my name is Mist. I was raised in Heimdall. I'm an archer."

"But you're a human..." The Mizuhoan said.

"I don't know...why the village elder took me in, even if I wasn't an elf."

"Perhaps it had to do with your biological parents." The storyteller suggested.

"Storyteller, do you know something about Cruxis?" The boy in red asked.

"Yes, in fact..."

(A/N: I'm not going to write the whole skit...it's the one about when they found out that the four heroes were Mithos, Martel, Yuan and Kratos.)

* * *

We returned to Heimdall after thanking the storyteller. I now know the names of everyone. We decided to set camp in Ymir forest, so that Raine and Genis, who were half-elves, wouldn't have to spent the night alone. I was sitting quietly near the fire, when Lloyd sat beside me. 

"So, who are you, really? I've been curious." He asked. He seemed like a boy I could open up to. A boy I could place my trust in.

"Let's see. I don't remember much about my past, but my mother died when I was three years old..."

"That's incredible! My mom died when I was three, too! She was the host body for the Angelus project...then when she turned into a monster, my dad was forced to kill her. A dwarf named Dirk found and raised me."

"That...ressembles my story. Except that, when my mother died, I lived with my father for a while. Then, for some unknown reason, I was abandoned near the Tower of Salvation. I was found by the village elder."

"That's sad." Lloyd said.

"I guess so. But my father gave me a blue feather, before he left. I had it with me when the village elder found me. I've never left it. And because of it, they say my father is a member of Cruxis."

Lloyd had that look you get when you think you've figured out something plastered all over his face. He shook his head.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing. I thought...I knew someone that might be your father. But it's not possible."

"Oh...I see. Well, then...I'd better be off to bed." I said, sadly. I hoped to find out more about my past. A large creature with green and white fur caught my attention.

"N-noishe..?" That name escaped my lips. He ressembled a pet I had long ago.

Lloyd stared at me in disbelief.

"How did you...?" He began.

"I...I think I had a pet like this, when I was young...he was called Noishe..." I stuttered.

"That's weird. Maybe we had the same pet! I heard from someone that Noishe is a protozoan and lived for millions of years."

"Ah yes...well then, good night, Lloyd." I layed on my back and closed my eyes. I drifted into sleep a few minutes later.

* * *

Tell me what you think by pressing the little 'submit' button at the bottom left, mkay:) 

I'll upload the other chappies soon :p


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, uploaded! Whoo!

**Disclaimer :** **I don't own Tales of Symphonia... **

**

* * *

**  
I awoke early the next morning. Sheena, Raine, Colette and Regal were already up. I stretched my limbs and joined them.

"'Morning, everyone..." I said in a tired voice.

"Good morning, Mist. Sleep well?" Sheena asked me.

"Yes, actually." I heard Lloyd moaning as he was pulled out of sleep. Zelos, Genis and Presea woke up right before him.

"We need the mana fragment to cure Colette's illness. We have to go to the Tower of Salvation, there should be a portal leading to Derris-Kharlan." Raine said, grabbing her things.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Hear that, Colette? You won't turn into an exsphere!" Lloyd said happily.

"Thank you so much, Lloyd! I'm so happy!" The blonde giggled and smiled.

There was definetly something between those two. I laughed soflty while watching them.

* * *

We climbed the stairs leading to the entrance of the Tower of Salvation. Zelos used his Cruxis Crystal to open the door. 

"Oh yeah!" He said proudly as the door slid open. Everyone ignored him, except for Colette, who grinned.

This was the first time I had ever entered that place. Walking up the stairs, I noticed the coffins floating around. The village elder had told me about this. I felt a shiver go up my spine.

"I don't like this place at all..." I muttered.

The area at the top of the stairs had a sword in the middle.

"This strangely ressembles Sylvarant's Tower of Salvation..." Raine said, looking around.

Colette let out a small gasp. Her happy face turned to a scared face.

"This...this is...it's the same place!" She cried.

"Guys, look! I broke that!" Lloyd pointed to a broken pillar.

At the center of the area, there was a purple sword glowing.

"The...Eternal Sword?" I said. The storyteller had told me about this.

"That's what it looks like. Lloyd, take it!" Zelos said.

"But...who would just leave it there?" Lloyd said.

"Who cares about that!"

Lloyd hesitated, but approached the sword. He tried to grab it, but he was pushed back by something.

"What the..." He began.

"That was quite foolish of you." A voice interupted him. An auburn-haired man stood on a small balcony-like area.

"Kratos!"

I looked at the man for a moment. He looked awfully familiar. He had wings...blue wings. I quickly took out the blue feather and looked at it, then looked at his wings.

"It...no...what...it can't..." I stuttered. Was this man, Kratos, my father? The man I searched for all my life? He looked at me for just a split-second, then went back to Lloyd. They were now fighting, with the help of the others. I just stood back, not being able to move any of my muscles.

"Mist! What's wrong?" Genis came to me, after successfully hitting Kratos with Gravity Well.

"It...can't...no..." I still couldn't do anything but mutter incomprehensible sentences.

Everything else was a blur. A few other angels came from behind and attacked us. I was rendered unconscient when one of the angels struck me in the head.

* * *

"Ugh...where am I?" I asked, waking up in a cell.

"I...don't know." Sheena said. She was sitting beside me. All the other girls were also in the same cell.

"What was wrong with you, back there?" Raine asked.

Gasping, I searched for the feather. Thankfully, I still had it. I looked at it for a moment, before deciding to answer Raine's question.

"This feather...was given to me by my father. According to the elder, he was a member of Cruxis. That man...Kratos...his wings were the same color..." I said, trying to hold back some tears.

"There could be more than one member with blue wings, you know." She said.

I thought about that for a moment and realized she was right. There could be more than one member with blue wings. I was mad at myself for not thinking about that earlier.

"That's true. I'm relieved, then. This man...tried to kill us. I don't know what I'd do if he was my biological father..."

"Kratos was formerly in our group. But...he betrayed us, the first time we visited the Tower of Salvation. Turns out, he was deceiving us right from the start." Raine said. "Well then, we should think of a way to get out of here." She added.

"Hey! Can you hear me?" Lloyd's voice came from the left wall.

"Yeah! Did you find a way out?" Sheena yelled.

"No..." He began. There was a blast heard, then Lloyd appeared on the other side of the bars.

"Wow! How did you do that, Regal?" He asked, amazed.

"I used to fight with my hands. And since the exsphere can increase one's strenght dramastically, this result is to be expected." Regal answered calmly.

"Why do you fight with your feet, then?"

"When I received these shackles, I vowed never to use my hands to kill again. I used them to save you, this time."

Lloyd opened the lock to our cell and we were soon out of there. The place we were in now looked like a really advanced technology was being used. Around us were angels, each looking lifeless.

"This must be Welgaia. I think we can get a mana fragment here." Raine said. "Let's try this building."

We entered the first building we saw. Inside was what seemed like a warehouse. There was an angel guarding it.

"Hmm...let's pretend Colette and I hold you guys prisoners. Colette's an angel and we're half-elves." Raine suggested.

We walked toward the angel.

"Excuse me...but could we get a mana fragment?" Colette asked.

"Why do you need a mana fragment?" The angel asked.

"Uhm..." Colette began.

"We need it for an exsphere project. These are our...prisoners." Raine interupted.

"Very well then. Please show your identification."

Just then, the communicator next to the angel turned on and Kratos appeared on the screen.

"We need a mana fragment for the Chosen project. I've sent courriers to retrieve it." He said.

(A/N: I'm not sure that's why Kratos wanted a mana fragment... my memory is awful -.-)

"Yeah! We're...the courriers." Lloyd said.

"But you just said you needed some for an exsphere--"

"Silence, inferior being. Yes, we are the courriers. It just so happens that we need the mana fragment for an exsphere project as well." Raine said, sounding very confident.

"But..."

"You don't want to make Lord Yggdrasil wait, right? He's scary when he's angry." Genis said.

The angel gulped and nodded, then went to get something from behind. He handed something to Raine.

"Make sure you give it to them..." He said in a shaky voice as we left the building.

* * *

** Alexa Aurion :** Hm...haven't thought about that...well, I guess so, since it could just fly away... 

There's going to be one or two more chapters, then I'll finish it.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter three! Gah, I need to work on my other fanfics for a change -.-

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of this...so just check the other chapters for a disclaimer, 'kay! **

* * *

"That was incredible!" Sheena congratulated Raine as soon as we were outside.

"Thank you. Now, we should try finding a portal to get back to the Tower of Salvation."

We walked through the city. I could see the stars shining from the ceiling, since it was made out of glass. Were we in space? Derris-Kharlan was a comet, right? I remembered that when I was young, I used to look at the stars with my father...such happy memories were quite rare in my childhood. I was too busy daydreaming to realize we had arrived to an area with a few portals around.

"This big one...it's gotta be the one." Lloyd said. We approached it, but angels stopped us.

"Identification, please." They said in a robotic voice.

"Aw man! What's with that identification crap?" Zelos complained.

"How are we going to get back?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm not sure..." Raine said, bringing her left hand to her chin.

"Well, there's gotta be another one somewhere else. Because, if that one breaks, they're screwed." Zelos suggested.

"Yeah, you're right..." I said. Even someone as perverted as him could come up with intelligent things every now and then. "Maybe we should try exploring that area..." I pointed to another tunnel with moving floors.

Everyone else agreed and we entered the next area. This one had a few shops and elevators. On the other side of the room, which could be attained by riding the lifts, was a warp.

"We should try that warp." Genis suggested.

"Yes..." Presea replied.

"Look! Those are the prisoners! Get them!" A few angels had spotted us. We quickly got onto the lift, turned it on and moved across the room to the ledge with the warp. Two by two, we warped to a small room, with a staircase leading to another section.

We went through this weird place quickly and found the elevator to the giant warp, which warped us all the way back to the Tower of Salvation. I wasn't very thrilled to return to that horrible place, but I had no choice.

"We're back..." Lloyd said.

"Don't be so happy. Your life ends here." A man with blond hair, dressed in white, with multi-colored wings, charged an attack. He struck Lloyd with something that ressembled Judgment.

"Yggdrasil! Sheena yelled then she and Presea charged at him, while Raine healed Lloyd. I was able to shoot the man in the arm. He winced in pain and turned around. He was after me now. He charged at me and I didn't have time to move out of the way.

I let out a short gasp when I saw someone taking the blow instead of me. Someone jumped in front of me.

"Ugh!" Lloyd's voice cried. He...saved me? I looked at him with a horrified look, while Zelos distracted Yggdrasil.

"Lloyd! Why...! Raine! Lloyd's hurt!" I barely had time to call for Raine, she was already there and using a healing spell. Then, a woman warped in the room. She had green hair and some kind of thing was surrounding her. She charged up a spell in Genis' direction.

Fortunately for Genis, someone jumped in front of him. The man that was attacking us had just saved Genis' life.

"Lord Yggdrasil!" The woman yelled from her position.

"Ugh...Pronyma...what're you doing here?" He asked.

"I...uhm...I was here to report the activity--" Pronyma began.

"Understood."

Yggdrasil joined Pronyma, then they warped. Before disappearing, though, Yggdrasil shot a glare at Genis, who was still shocked.

Genis noticed something laying on the floor. He picked it up, then his eyes widened.

"It can't be..." He said, in almost a whisper.

* * *

We headed to Altessa's house once Yggdrasil left.

"Lloyd...why did you do that?" I asked. I felt like it was my fault if Lloyd was wounded.

"Well...you're a friend and...I'm always willing to help a friend in need." He answered.

"But...you're hurt. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry..." I started apoligizing like crazy.

"Don't be! I wanted to protect you and I did. You're starting to sound like Colette." He chuckled.

We entered the dwarf's home, where a doll greeted us. She might've been human, but she didn't seem like she was breathing. A dwarf with grey hair, Altessa seemed glad to see us. He invited us for dinner.

"So, can you make a rune crest?" Raine asked the dwarf.

"Do you have the materials?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Hm...give me one night." He answered.

"Well...I think I'll go to sleep now." Lloyd said, leaving the room.

"You're not going to eat anything?" Zelos asked. He was pigging out on the food already.

"Nah...I'm not hungry."

The door closed softly behind him. I sighed, still feeling guilty even though he insisted it wasn't my fault. I wasn't very hungry either and I was pretty tired. It had been a long day.

"I think I'll head to bed too. I'm really tired." I yawned after saying that.

"Aw, man...you people are no fun..." Zelos complained. I laughed a bit, then entered the room with the beds. Lloyd was already fast asleep. I guess he must've been really tire. I layed down on my own bed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"What the...!" I woke up outside. There was a man...with blue hair. I tried getting up, but some other men kept me from doing anything. I looked around. Kratos was being held by some of the same men. 

"You're awake..." The blue-haired man said.

"Who are you? What's he doing here?" I asked, starting to panick. The man laughed.

"You still haven't figured it out? The blue wings didn't give it away?"

My eyes widened. It was true...Kratos...was my father. I took out the blue feather and held it out.

"Y-you're...I knew it...I...I..."

The door opened behind me. Lloyd came out and the scene before him startled him.

"What on earth? Mist? Yuan...Kratos? Aren't the Renegades and Cruxis enemies?" He was confused. I looked at him with a desperate expression.

"Lloyd...Kratos...he's my...my..." tears started streaming down the sides of my face.

Yuan laughed. "Kratos is a father to _both _of you!"

* * *

MWAHAHAH FEAR TEH CLIFFIE OF DOOM! XD 

...Eh, don't mind me.

**KrAtOs LuVeR : Thanks. Now that you mention it, it's true! I couldn't remember why, but now I do! **


	4. Chapter 4

This is the last chappie. I'm probably not going to update When Death Gets Boring 'cause I need to get my grades in math up. My parents kinda kicked me off the computer until I get better D:

But I'll start working on it as soon as I can :p

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia **

**

* * *

**

Lloyd's jaw dropped. "What?" He said.

Yuan looked at Kratos, who was being held by a few renegades. "Now, if you value your children's lives...you'll release Origin's seal..."

"No...Kratos can't be my father...I can't believe it...I won't believe it!" Lloyd almost yelled. I watched helplessly, crying my eyes out. I had been wanting to find my father for so long...and this wasn't the way I wished for it to happen.

"How does it feel to be rejected by your own son?" Yuan laughed.

Kratos tried getting away from the renegade that held him there.

"One move and your kids die!" One of the renegades said.

Just then, the door burst open. Colette and Genis were now looking at a very stressful scene : Lloyd and myself, weapons held at our throats and Kratos on the other side, not being able to do anything to stop it.

"Lloyd! What's going on!" Genis yelled.

Lloyd somehow managed to push one of the renegades away. When the others were distracted, I used my bow to knock the ones around me out. I was about to attack the ones around Kratos when I tripped and fell. Yuan was charging up an electrical blast. There was no way I could dodge that one. What happened next was a déja-vu. Kratos somehow got rid of the renegades surrounding him and threw himself in front of me.

My eyes widened. Lloyd and I got to his side as quick as possible.

"Are you alright? Good..." Kratos said, before passing out.

Lloyd grabbed his head and yelled as loud as he could, as I started crying on my unconscient father.

"Heh, how pathetic." A voice came from behind us. A familiar voice.

"Mithos...!" Lloyd said as he turned around.

"L-lord Yggdrasil!" Yuan said.

"Yuan...you were naive to think I didn't notice the scheme you had going on..." Mithos said, then attacked Yuan with one of his energy balls. He fell to the ground in pain. Mithos walked over to him and kicked his side.

"If it weren't for my sister's wish to spare your life, I'd kill you right now..." Mithos seemed aware that Genis was witnessing the whole thing.

"Mithos...why?" He said.

"You never trusted me, did you? You weren't even my friend..."

"No! That's not true!"

Altessa, Raine, Sheena, Tabatha and Presea then burst outside.

"What's going on?" Altessa said.

With Genis distracted, Mithos charged up an attack...and aimed it at Presea. Genis turned around quickly, but not quickly enough.

"NO!" He cried. But Altessa jumped in front of Presea. He fell on the ground, unconscient.

"Altessa..." Presea said, shocked.

Raine's attention turned to Altessa and she started healing him. Tabatha took a step forward.

"MITHOS SAVED ME..." She said with her robotic voice.

"Shut up! Shut up! You're just a failed vessel for Martel's body!" Mithos cried then attacked Tabatha. She fell near Altessa.

"MITHOS...SAVED ME...MITHOS..." She said those words repeatedly.

"Mithos...why? You got along with them so well..." Genis said.

Pronyma appeared beside him before he had time to answer.

"Lord Yggdrasil, your wounds are not yet healed. Leave this to the angels." She said.

Feathers appeared under the boy and he transformed into what Yggdrasil looked like at the Tower of Salvation. Then, Pronyma, Mithos and Kratos (who was still unconscient) lifted into the air and disappeared. A few angels appeared where they disappeared and attacked Lloyd and I. Luckily, Sheena and Presea took care of them quickly. I don't think Lloyd and I would've been able to defeat them after finding out that our biological father was the man who had betrayed them.

"I just...can't believe it..." Lloyd seemed to still be in a state of shock. I nodded.

"I knew you looked familiar. I was sure...I had seen you somewhere before."

"I had that feeling at first...but I thought it was just my imagination..."

"Hey, are you guys okay? You seem shocked." Sheena asked. She was now standing in front of us. I looked up at her, with my eyes still wet from all that crying.

"You were...crying?" She added. "What happened!"

"I...found my biological father...and...I found my...brother." I said.

I didn't need to tell her anything else, she understood. I got up and walked over to Raine.

"How's he doing?" I asked. Raine had been trying to heal Altessa, but it didn't look as though he was going to make it.

"Not good...I think we're going to need a doctor..." She said.

"There's a good doctor in Flanoir. When the chief was sick, we hired him." Sheena said.

"Okay...we'll go to Flanoir and get the doctor." Lloyd was now standing behind me.

* * *

With the help of the rheairds, we flew to the snowy city. We looked everywhere we could think of and ended up in a small house, which was the doctor's.

"Oh, hello Sheena. How is the chief doing?" The doctor asked Sheena.

"There's no time for that! We need your help!"

"Well then, shall we discuss a price?"

"Our friend is dying! We'll pay whatever you want!"

"Hm, I'll establish the price when we get there. Oh, then there are the traveling fees..."

"There's not time for that! Quickly!" Sheena started getting mad.

Presea and Regal accompanied the doctor to Altessa's house and we payed a night at the Inn. We could only afford two rooms, Genis, Lloyd and Zelos shared a room and Sheena, Colette and I took the other one. My bed was the one closest to the window.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I'm not sure you'd be able to sleep after all that's happened. I decided sleeping was futile at this point. Then, I heard a door close. I looked at the time. It was one o'clock in the morning. Who could be up at this hour? I decided to find out.

Slowly, I got up and tip-toed my way to the door, making sure not to wake up anyone. I turned the knob slowly and opened the old door. I walked down the hall and outside, where Lloyd was standing at the balcony.

"Lloyd? What're you doing out here?" I asked. He turned around, startled.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep..." He answered. I walked beside him.

"Neither could I. I don't think it would be possible to sleep after all we've been through."

"Yeah..."

We stood there in silence, enjoying the view. The city was beautiful to look at during the night. Then, footsteps broke the silence. We turned around at almost the same time to see a person we'd have never expected to show up...Kratos.

"Dad!" I said.

"Kratos..." Lloyd said.

I took out the blue feather from my pocket and walked to Kratos.

"Dad...why did you abandon me?" I asked. I wanted my questions answered. Now.

"It was for the best." He answered calmly.

"Why? What made you..."

"I was a member of Cruxis at the time. Then, one day, while I was sent to inspect the Asgard ranch...I met Anna, your mother. I saved her from the horrible things Kvar were doing to her. We...fell in love. But we were constantly on the run. Then you and Lloyd were born, on the same day. After a few more years of running, Kvar finally caught us...and removed Anna's exsphere. She turned into...a monster."

"I've heard enough." Lloyd said.

"She attacked Lloyd, but Noishe defended him. Then she attacked Mist. She regained control of herself and begged me to kill her. I...was shocked. I didn't know what to do."

"I said that's enough!" Lloyd said, louder.

"She asked me again...and before she was able to turn into a monster again...I...killed her." Kratos looked away, then continued.

"You two, along with Noishe, fell down the cliff while I was fighting off Kvar and his men. I searched for hours and found Mist, crying at the sight of half-eaten Desian corpses. But I never found you. Mist and I lived together for a few more months, until we were caught by Mithos. He brought us to the Tower of Salvation, where I left you. I knew that if Mithos succeeded in bringing you to Derris-Kharlan, he'd do horrible things to you. I left you along with one of my feathers. Heimdall's elder and I were friends, long ago and I knew he'd come back to examine the Tower of Salvation soon enough. That's why he took you in and raised you."

"So...you didn't abandon me because you hated me..." I said.

"Of course not. And I didn't abandon Lloyd on purpose either."

I cried for the second time that day. But this time, they were tears of happiness. Without thinking, I just jumped into my father's arms. He was surprised at first, but then he wrapped his arms around me.

Lloyd stood there, grinning. He wasn't the huggy-type and he still hadn't totally forgiven Kratos. But I had forgiven him. I must've been the happiest girl in the world at that moment. I'd finally done it, I had found my biological father, the person I had been searching for all this time.

That night in Flanoir will be a night I will always remember, for the rest of my life.

* * *

That's it, people! I hope you liked it :) 


End file.
